REST IN PEACE a christmas storie
by jewalsleeper
Summary: This is a storie at is a christmas tragedy, give this one a chance. cloud decides to visit, but the visit did not go according to plan


rest in peace

this storie came to me from listening to one of my favorite christmas songs, the song holes a lot of meaning and i would like to share it with you. The storie is in fact a tragity, but give this one a chance, i think you'll enjoy it. i put a lot of time in to it so please review this story.

disclaimer: i do not own the song or the game ff7 so dont ask.

* * *

**Christmas Shoes by Bob Carlisle**

**It was almost Christmas time  
There I stood in another line  
Trying to buy that last gift or two  
Not really in the Christmas mood  
Standing right in front of me  
Was a little boy waiting anxiously  
Pacing around like little boys do  
And in his hands he held  
A pair of shoes  
**

cloud pov.

_"i can't wait to see the look on their faces when i walk in" _cloudthought

"_man it's been along time since i've seen them"_

_"i wonder how they'er doing"_

stepping into the store in neibelheim cloud was looking forward to christmas. He desided that if he was going to give a surprise welcome the he might as well get the gifts.

Unfortunately Tiffa could'nt come with him since she was too far along, she was carring twins and he did'nt want her to to stress her self. It had been seven whole years since he had seen them. with in those seven years vincent and yuffie had gotten married and moved in together and the old shinra manor, where vincent was sleeping in the coffin. It had been the happiest the AVALANCHE had seen the couple. Now it had been four years since they have heard from the odd couple, and cloud was going to find out how they have been.

waiting at the check out cloud turned his attention to a little boy at about seven years old, hardly old enought to be on his own. The clerk at the counter was being quite rude to the boy. both his cloths in rough shape and he seemed to be despirate in buying some shoes.

**And his clothes were worn and old  
He was dirty from head to toe  
And when it came his time to pay  
I couldn't believe what I heard him say**

The boy looked familiar in some way, even though cloud knew that he had never seen the boy before. the boy tried to explain to the clerk about the situation, but the clerk was not paying attention to the boy. instead the clerk desided to call the next person up, which was could.

As cloud went up to the counter, he felt an urge to at least see what the problem was. Being that very soon cloud would be a father himself it was only far to start acting like one. so he went up to the clerk and said

"i think its only far to at least listen to what the kid has to say, for an adult, you should know better to turn away from people in need exspecally a child."

then he turned to the boy and chouched to the boy's hight and asked

" what are you in need of?"

**Sir I wanna buy these shoes for my Momma please  
It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size  
Could you hurry Sir?  
Daddy says there's not much time  
You see, she's been sick for quite a while  
And I know these shoes will make her smile  
And I want her to look beautiful  
If Momma meets Jesus, tonight.  
**

after the boy explained to the clerk, the clerk finally said " fine how much do you have for the shoes?"

**He counted pennies for what seemed like years  
And cashier says son there's not enough here  
He searched his pockets franticly  
And he turned and he looked at me  
He said Momma made Christmas good at our house  
Though most years she just did without  
Tell me Sir  
What am I gonna do?  
Some how I've got to buy her these Christmas shoes  
**

cloud felt bad and desided that he wanted to help this child, it seemed like the right thing to do. he just could not leave like this knowing that the child would not be able to get what seemed like a simple wish.

**So I layed the money down  
I just had to help him out  
And I'll never forget  
The look on his face  
When he said Momma's gonna look so great.**

**  
Sir I wanna buy these shoes, for my Momma please  
It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size  
Could you hurry Sir?  
Daddy says there's not much time  
You see, she's been sick for quite a while  
And I know these shoes will make her smile  
And I want her to look beautiful,  
If Momma meets Jesus tonight.  
**

the child seemed to have a sincere releif (sp?) wash over him, as he quickly thank him and ran out.

I knew I caught a glimpse of heavens love as he thanked me and ran out.  
I know that God had sent that little boy to remind me  
What Christmas is all about

cloud felt a lot of joy knowing that he was able to help someone so close to christmas,

**Sir I wanna buy these shoes for my Momma please  
It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size  
Could you hurry Sir?  
Daddy says there's not much time  
You see she's been sick for quite a while  
And I know these shoes will make her smile  
And I want her to look beautiful  
If Momma meets Jesus tonight  
**

cloud made his way to the valentines house, but suddenly he felt that some thing was wrong. desided to check it out he went to the house and went in.

he called but no one called, he desided to try vincent cell phone, but no answer came. he went up stairs to see the same little boy sitting out side a room.

" its you again, but what are you doing here?" cloud asked.

"i live here" said the boy.

then it came to cloud that the mother that was sick was yuffie. opon realizing this cloud dashed in the the room. when he entered he saw vincent olding yuffie's hand during the last moments of her life. vincent looked up from her and said some thing that was too soft for him to hear.

vincent nodded the spoke for the first time since clouds arrival.

"she wants to see you, but the stigma has caused her to become blind. so she has asked to touch you if that all right."

" when where you going to tell us that yuffie was among the few that still had the stigma? i don't mind that you don't contact us , if it was'nt for the fact that yuffie, our best friend is dieing."

"please not now, cloud. yuffie is not going to make it past tonight and she really want to touch you before she passes on."

cloud walked forward the the side of their bed to see yuffie. the stigma had taken the energy out of her and made her unable to raise her head. her eyes where clouded and the stigma had turned her body completely black except for her face.

" i ask that you speak quietly the stigma has made her very sensitive to the sound" said vincent.

nodding cloud whispered "yuffie its me cloud marrie christmas, and hope the we will meet again some day" as cloud said this tears started to flow" we have been through a lot together, and i still remember the sponky sixteen year old that ran around so energeticly. i hope that the suffering will stop and i promise to visit you often, thank you for evey thing.

and the only words she said was "if you start blaming your self i'll come back and kick your ass, be happy."

with that he went out side.

" when the stigma started i took yuffie to the church to cure her, unfortunatly the stigma did not go away, and started to spread through out her body." vincent explained " to the point where she ended up having to use a wheel chair. we had thought about calling, well more like i did, but she said that she did'nt want to worrie anybody over the illness."

" i see" was all cloud said "i want to invite every one that she has worked with to the funeral"

" that was what she asked for"

and with that cloud left.

**I want her to look beautiful  
If Momma meets Jesus tonight**

few hours later

vincent, and his son was sitting next to yuffie, it will be minutes now, and they new it. yuffie started to cry and said " i don't want to die, vinny. i want to live together with you. I'm so scared." vincent also started to cry knowing what it ment. it was time to go and he knew that. he grabbed her hand and squeezed saying "i'm here don't be afraid, Zack, and Aerith are there. i will be there when my time also comes."

"can i touch him before i go?"

vincent nodded, and called "victor, your mother wanted you"

"yes father"

when she touched him tears came to both father and son.

"please be good for you father, and be their for him" she said and darkness started to come." and, vinny please don't loose hope, and treat our son well, he is part of me."

with that she left this world on christmas day, to be with out suffering.

i don't know about you guys but i almost cryed writing this. this is my first time writing a oneshot so be nice, and don't flame. like i said i worked really hard on this so give it a chance.


End file.
